


Sander Sides Tumblr Prompts

by Shygirl4991



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: Prompt one: Prinxiety where Roman is trying to confess his love but he’s so worried he can’t do it and during his whole time panicking Virgil has been working up the nerve to confess his feelings and they both say “I love you/ I like you” at the same time and Patton just appears from nowhere like “finally! A minute longer and I would have lost” And Logan gives him ten bucks





	Sander Sides Tumblr Prompts

Roman has been in love with Virgil for a year now, he has made so many different kind of plans on how he could confess he lost track. With every plan he made the more worried he got about doing the actual confession, little did he know Virgil was the same. He has been trying to confess to Roman for a whole year but the thought of Roman not feeling the same stops him every time. But today was different, he had to do it or else he would end up going insane. He took a few deep breaths and leaves the safety of his room.

Roman was frustrated and he threw his new plan in the trash, he wanted the confession to be perfect. But every plan he makes he gets worried about scaring Virgil away, he closes his eyes knowing he had no other choice but to do it the old fashion way. He leaves his room in search of Virgil, not knowing that Logan was watching him. The moment Roman left his sight he knocks on Patton’s door “Pat, it’s time.”

Roman went downstairs to see Virgil was waiting for him, they both give each other a smile. Virgil was ready, it’s like bandage he just had to yell it as loud and fast as he can. Roman was so nervous he couldn’t help but yell his confession along with Virgil “I LOVE YOU!”

They stare at each other with wide eyes, never did they think the other would confess. And now that it was out there they couldn’t do anything else but stare, Roman shakes his head and walks closer to Virgil. But before he could make his next move Patton appeared pushing them away from each other “Finally! A minute longer and I would have lost!” Virgil was now staring at Patton “Lost?” 

Logan frowns and gives ten bucks to Patton “Me and Logan did a bet to see how long you kiddo’s would take on confessing,” Logan looks down and sighs “one more day and I would have won.”

Patton giggles and hugs Logan making the side blush, he returns the hug with a huge smile on his face. Virgil smirks and takes his boyfriend away from them “Did you see that!” Roman nods smiling, Virgil looks back at the two still hugging “I bet Logan would confess first.”

Roman laughs “No way, Patton is Thomas heart so of course he is going to first,” and just like that the new couple made a bet and sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> a short little story on this idea i saw on tumblr


End file.
